


100% Budge Proof

by KuraNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, product advertisements that actually tell the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Unable to contain his excitement anymore, Prompto dropped onto the couch next to Noctis with a bounce. “It’s blowjob proof!"





	100% Budge Proof

“You will seriously not believe what I found at the store today, Noct.”

  
Noctis paused the game he was playing and leaned over the back of his couch to fix Prompto with a raised brow. “Yeah?” 

  
It wasn’t often Prompto came home from grocery shopping, mostly because it was Ignis who usually did that sort of stuff, but occasionally his boyfriend would take the time to run by the store on his way home from work to pick up a few choice items. If it was before a long weekend, usually his arms were filled with snacks - fruit and nuts for himself, and assorted junk food emblazoned with the words ‘ZERO TRANS FAT’. Because Prompto tried to make Noctis’ diet healthy where he could but realized his boyfriend wasn’t about to touch anything called a ‘pea crisp’ with a ten-foot pole.

  
“Check it out!” 

  
The sound of Prompto’s shoes thudding against the wall of the entryway drifted into the living room as they were toed off, and a moment later Prompto was breezing into Noctis’ space. He was all light, excited and pleased with himself though there was not a grocery bag in sight. Instead, he tossed a black and white striped shopping bag into Noctis’ lap and grinned. 

  
Noctis recognized the style of the bag - it was from one of those makeup superstores that robbed people blind in exchange for putting a little color on their face. Of course, Prompto loved those kinds of places. Every time they went to the mall he dragged Noctis into one and ooh’d and ah’d over every product until closing time or until Noctis dragged him out by the shirt collar. 

  
“You went to the mall?” Noctis asked, lifting the edge of the bag to peer inside, only to have his view of the contents blocked by a wad of cheap tissue paper - also black and white. He grumbled at the very minor inconvenience - still an inconvenience, regardless - and reached past the paper to find a small rectangular box. Noct recognized that too. It was one of those slim, velvety coverings for a lipstick tube. He couldn’t say he was surprised. Prompto loved makeup and skincare and dressing himself up to look prettier than he already was, but of all of the products he enjoyed using to enhance his own natural good looks, lipstick, Noctis thought, was his favorite. 

  
Especially considering the three drawers of Noctis’ vanity filled to the brim with lip creams and glosses and paints, or whatever else they were calling it now.

  
“Yeah. Got off work early and ran over for a juice.” He ducked his head a little sheepishly. “And I kind of got distracted by this new line of makeup that just launched today.”   
Noctis nodded as he flipped the box around between his fingers to see the front. Glitter lipstick. Huh. Wasn’t that scratchy on someone’s mouth? He had to admit, though, the deep, sparkling red lip on the model in the picture looked good.

  
Noctis would never wear lipstick himself, maintaining it was too much effort, and he always felt like he would call too much attention to himself in a bright color like red. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love the color on others. Ever since high school, Noctis knew he had a thing for red lips. He didn’t know what that thing was, really, only that it made lips seem way more kissable. When applied to Prompto’s lips, he hardly bothered to restrain the impulse.

  
He looked from the picture on the box to Prompto and back again. Yeah. That would look really good. 

  
In an effort to distract himself from that line of thought and the sudden interest in garnered by some parts of his anatomy, he eyed Prompto with a sly smile. “And what kind of ransom money did they want for this gimmick?”

  
“Doesn’t matter,” Prompto practically bounced on the balls of his feet. “Read the claims on the side, Noct! It’s something we have to try. If it’s true, then I’m going back to get all of the colors.”

  
Curious now, Noctis fingered the box to view the side that usually said things like ‘8-hour wear’ and ‘transfer proof’. What he read instead caught him totally off guard.

  
Unable to contain his excitement anymore, Prompto dropped onto the couch next to Noctis with a bounce. “It’s blowjob proof!"

  
Yep, sure enough, in big bright letters as red as the advertised lip color, the words ‘BLOWJOB PROOF’, complete with a text type winky face, were scrawled across the dark packaging. Could they even print that? Noctis wondered. In a store? Open to the general public? Where just any kid could see if they wanted?

  
Prompto grinned again at what must have been a look of disbelief on his face, and he continued on talking to fill the lapse in conversation. “Here, let me show you what it looks like on. It’s so pretty, Noct! You know I like glitter, and dude, these would be so awesome for Halloween!” He snatched the box out of Noct’s hand and tore it open, wasting no time in standing up to apply the color in the now dimmed reflection of the television screen. 

  
Noctis rolled his eyes playfully at the gesture, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to make some kind of theatrical reveal of the color when he turned back around. He wasn’t disappointed when Prompto quickly turned to face him again, rubbing his lips together and somehow trying to cross his eyes well enough to see the color there. He pointed animatedly toward his face, mumbling between periods of rubbing his lips back and forth. 

  
“Nyu myouu ike it?” 

  
Noctis laughed, sitting forward on the couch and moving the bag and packaging off of his lap. “I can’t from here. Come closer.”

Prompto was already moving, though, leaning down to peer at Noctis. Noctis smiled indulgently and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to consider the look. Of course, he knew he already liked it, and he would never tell Prompto otherwise even if he didn’t. Still, the expectant little grumble from Prompto when Noctis was very clearly drawing his response out was too cute to pass up. 

“I dunno,” Noctis mused, cocking his head one way, then another. “Did any get on my lips?”

“I don’t see any,” Prompto frowned. “Here.” With a grace that belied his usual clumsiness, Prompto dropped himself into Noctis’ lap, knees bracketing his hips. The next moment his boyfriend’s slim fingers were gently gripping his chin and turning his face to the side as those sparkling red lips pressed firmly onto his cheek. 

Noctis watched Prompto pull away with a smile on his face, meeting his eyes with a triumphant gleam.

“Not a smudge,” he said. “Think the claims are really true?”

“Well, how am I supposed to know?” Noctis teased. “I can’t look at my own face right now.”

“Awww comm’on, Noct!” Prompto whined though that little glimmer of something playful in his gaze didn’t dim in the least. He slouched away, hips resting on Noctis’ knees as he reached to take one of Noctis’ hands in his own. He turned it over to expose the inside of Noct’s wrist and stroked over the delicate skin with the pad of his thumb as he glanced up with a little pleading look that made Noctis’ stomach flutter. “Do I at least look good?”

Noctis replied without thinking. He didn’t have to. “You look beautiful, Prom. Don’t need a sparkly lipstick to do that.”

Prompto curled his arms upward, tugging Noctis’ hand with the movement and at the same time hid the immediate flush to his cheeks. Compliments were always something Prompto took with a little embarrassment, and if he couldn’t turn away to compose himself and wait until his blushing cheeks returned to their normal color, he always hid behind his hands or shrugged into the collar of whatever shirt he happened to be wearing. In this case, he was using the flat of Noctis’ palm to obscure part of his face, though Noctis could still see a pink flush over the bridge of his boyfriend’s nose. 

“Thanks, Noct,” he murmured, placing a kiss onto the fleshy part of his palm.

Noctis’ smiled warmly. “And that color looks sexy on you, too.”

The shyness that softened the playful desire in Prompto’s eyes vanished and Noctis felt a shiver course down his spine at the full weight of his boyfriend’s heated gaze. “Thought you might like it.” Prompto pressed his lips again to Noctis’ hand, breathing humid air out across his skin. Shifting forward on Noctis’ lap, Prompto turned Noctis’ hand around, his tongue darting out to swipe along the base of his thumb. At the same time, he pressed his hips up against Noct’s. “Remembered that you could always get it up for red.”

A grunt slipped through Noctis’ lips at the contact. It dissolved into a whine when his boyfriend’s tongue slipped between his thumb and forefinger and circled around his finger until he took the digit into his mouth with a satisfied hum. “Shit, Prom.”

Noctis didn’t think it mattered that he thought red lipstick was a turn on. This would have been hot regardless of what Prompto was wearing.

His boyfriend’s hips pressed forward again in a languid roll, bright eyes boring into his own as his finger was released from the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth with a nip of teeth and a knowing smile. “Still no smudging,” he said, and Noctis blinked, confused for a minute before he remembered Prompto was talking about the lipstick. “And,” he added, reaching down between them to run a finger along the seam of Noctis’ pants, purposefully pressing against the shape of the head of his cock, “you’re already hard.” He leaned forward with a giggle, tugging Noct’s lower lip between his teeth in a violent little kiss, finishing it with a proper one. “Mind if I suck you off?”

“Fuck no,” Noctis breathed, pressing his hips up into another roll of Prompto’s. “Even if this is just some experiment so you have an excuse to buy more makeup.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes at the tease. “Please. I also like having your dick in my mouth, Noctis.” Then he smiled. “Your flirting sucks.”

“Not as well as you do,” Noctis quipped with a pleased hum when Prompto pushed himself off of his lap and settled between his legs. 

He nudged Noctis’ thighs apart with broad shoulders, wasting no time in leaning in to mouth the crotch of his boyfriend’s pants. His breath warmed Noct’s skin as he felt the pressure of Prompto’s mouth on his sac while his nimble fingers quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them down to reveal the hard jut of Noct’s cock pressing against the front of his briefs. His dick twitched when Prom’s hand smoothed over his length, pulling him free a moment later.

They’d done this a thousand times, and Noctis would never get tired of the sight of Prompto gripping the base of his cock and sticking out that cute, pink tongue to run it along the vein underneath. He slowly made his way up to the head, wrapping those pretty red lips around him and drawing him a little further into his mouth. He twitched again when Prompto looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes as he bore down, hand shifting up to meet his mouth while he worked Noctis to full hardness. 

In a flash of glitter and color, Prompto found a rhythm and worked Noctis dick sloppy and wet, driving him hard toward an orgasm he hadn’t expected to sneak up on him so soon. His thighs tensed, balls tightening, and he almost spilled into Prompto’s mouth hand he not pulled away at the last minute. He was panting hard, chest heaving as he regarded Prompto with hazy eyes.

His boyfriend looked just as ragged as he felt, and he noticed Prompto had taken himself out of his pants, the tip of his dick dribbling a thin string of precome onto his own hand while he stroked himself. 

“Get up here,” Noctis breathed, ignoring the throb of his dick against his stomach. He slouched further down onto the couch, gripping Prompto’s shoulders as he did so. The motion tugged his boyfriend up from between his legs and into his lap again where his dick smeared pre across the silky skin of Prompto’s inner thigh.

“Noct,” Prompto mewled, fingertips digging into the flesh of Noctis’ chest. He adjusted himself, slotting Noctis’ dick into the cleft of his ass and rocked against him. 

Noctis sucked on his middle finger before reaching around Prompto to circle the digit around his hole. Prompto cried out again and pressed back against him, seeking the feeling of fullness Noctis could provide. Slowly, Noctis pressed his finger into his boyfriend’s ass, then withdrew, then added another finger as the rim gave around him. He worked Prompto roughly, tugging at the rim of his asshole and stretching him open, all the while watching his boyfriend stutter his name in pleasure while feeling Prompto’s dick slide and leak over the dips and curves of his stomach. 

“Wanna sit on me, babe?” Noctis breathed, spreading his fingers apart and watching Prompto shudder. 

Prompto nodded, sitting up and spitting into his palm before reaching behind to take Noct’s cock in hand. His slick palm slid up and down his shaft, then gripped him tight as he pressed back onto the head of Noct’s cock. He hissed as he sank down, feeling both the pleasure and the pain of that stretch until he had taken all of Noctis in. 

“Gonna be rough,” Noctis warned, knowing Prompto understood as they hadn’t bothered to interrupt their intimacy with a frantic search for lube. Still, he made the comment all the same.

Prompto nodded again. “S’fine, Noct. Want you to fuck me raw.” He punctuated his statement by lifting his hips, then dropping back down. “Shit!”

His hands flew to Prompto’s thighs to hold him in place as Noctis watch his boyfriend make himself welcome on his cock. Unable to resist, he thrust upward, watching Prompto’s pretty lips fall open into a silent cry. Noctis did it again and again until they were both meeting in the middle, Prompto rocking back, and Noctis thrusting forward to fall into a rhythm that had them both sweaty and trembling. 

Prompto’s thighs quivered beneath his fingertips from the strain, and Noctis smoothed a hand over his skin, fingertips dancing across the hard flesh of his weeping cock before gripping him tightly. Prompto whimpered, grinding down on Noctis as his hips snapped forward into the touch.

“Ohhh Noct, don’t stop!” He mewled, driving himself forward with shallow thrusts, breaths becoming shorter and harder. 

For his part, Noctis kept his pace, chasing after his own release, creeping up on him again, then slamming into him full force with the broken sound of Prompto’s orgasm. His boyfriend clenched tightly around him, burying his sweaty forehead into the curve of Noct’s neck as a moan vibrated through his chest and hot come spilled between them. 

“That’s it, baby,” Noctis breathed into the wet strands of Prompto’s hair, heat pooling low in his belly as his stomach clenched. The hot friction of his next thrust and the flutter of Prompto’s hole around him had him coming undone, burying his dick inside of his boyfriend and spilling himself there. Whole body taut, Noctis curled his arms around Prompto and focused on breathing for a moment as he came down from his sex-driven high.

For his part, Prompto fidgeted and wiggled, eventually forcing Noctis to maneuver them into a more comfortable position on the couch where he lay, boneless, slotted between Noct’s thighs. “Hey,” he rasped, finding his voice again. “Did anything move?”

Blinking one eye open, fighting the desire to sleep, Noctis grunted as his gaze roved over his boyfriend’s face. “Better go get the rest of those colors.”

He felt Prompto laugh more than he heard him. 

“Freakin’ sweet.”

“But when you do, I have a favor to ask.”

Prompto angled himself up onto his elbows, peering down at Noctis with a curious tilt to his head. “Yeah-heow!” He yelped as Noctis playfully pinched his ass. 

“Pick up one more tube of the red,” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading another of my dorkfests. This idea was inspired by the fam in the Chill XV discord group, Kat Von D glitter lips, and mahbeck's unhealthy obsession with lip products. Also thanks to Broody Chocobo for consolidating the idea well enough for me to put it to paper. Love you all!
> 
> If you want to join our discord family, you can check us out [here](https://discord.gg/DGMJfzJ)


End file.
